РØEΜŞ ɑήɗ σтнєя тнιиgѕ
by A Lonely Rainbow Girl
Summary: Just the poems I have included in my story, T๏гภ Δηd ƒяαуєd, as well as funny oneshots that are random as hell. Accepts requests! Pairings are everywhere! Adorable funnies will warm your soul! - "I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME!" - "Um..." - "FEAR ME!" - "Okay..."
1. Chapter 1

_If you want to use one of my poems, PM/Review, and I will try to answer ASAP._

 _Words in_ _ **bold**_ _are the titles I give the poem, and_ italicized _words are when people talk._ _Underlined_ _are phrases in poems I've asked to use from other authors and added my own lines inside._

* * *

 **Danny Phantom and Young Justice doesn't belong to me, though most of these poems do!**

* * *

 **Omake!**

* * *

 **\- In the End**

From Black to White,

Sapphire to Emerald,

And Mortal to Spirit,

There will come a child

Who shall never belong,

As neither world will welcome him.

And yet he will fight,

Fight for his precious people,

And the worlds that despise him.

But there will come a time

When their savior will be destroyed

By the darkness,

Which will separate his souls

And turn Emerald to Ruby

As his precious people perish.

But one that is surrounded by the

Tick tock-tick tock,

Of clocks

Will see the child go from Black to White,

And from Sapphire to Emerald and permanently Ruby

Will say to himself and the

Tick tock-tick tock,

Of the many clocks,

 _"I shall change your fate, child of Black and White,_

 _And even though you may forget your precious people,_

 _As the Ones of White destroy the soul inside of you,_

 _Always remember_

 _That they will never forget you."_

So the one that is surrounded by the

Tick tock-tick tock,

Of hundreds of clocks,

Will change the fate

Of the child of Black and White

And Sapphire and Emerald,

Destroying the Ruby

And saving his precious people

At a cost;

The Ones of White shall destroy him,

And corrupt his core,

And he shall feel nothing,

Not even the smallest of sparks.

But there will come a time,

When the child of Black and White

Will leave the Light

And find for himself

That Freedom is costly

But protecting your precious people

And falling in love

Would all be worth it...

Even if

He never will

Remember it

In the end.


	2. Chapter 2

_If you want to use one of my poems, PM/Review, and I will try to answer ASAP._

 _Words in_ _ **bold**_ _are the titles I give the poem, and_ italicized _words are when people talk._ _Underlined_ _are phrases in poems I've asked to use from other authors and added my own lines inside._

* * *

 **Danny Phantom and Young Justice doesn't belong to me, though most of these poems do!**

* * *

 **Omake!**

* * *

 **\- A Third World**

There are two worlds

One where the sky is blue

And the grass is green.

Where the ground is solid,

And there is color everywhere in-between.

In this world, everything breathes

And laughs

And cries.

This is the world where

Everything dies.

The second world

Has skies of green

Floating doors

And purple swirls everywhere in-between.

In this world,

There is no ground to walk upon

Since it had been destroyed long ago.

In this world,

Color is non-existent,

And in this world,

Everything is lonely

And seeking something

Or someone

To keep them company.

This is the world

Where the dead reside.

And if there was

A third world,

Only one would live there,

Without the second

That he had killed.

This child,

He belongs to neither world

As he is neither of the living

Nor of the dead.

This child

Is called a savior

Of both worlds,

And is the King of One

And Father in the Second.

And yet both worlds still reject him

Even if no one realizes it,

The silent boy

In the third world

Knows it

And accepts it

Even though

They will never

Accept him.


	3. Chapter 3

_If you want to use one of my poems, PM/Review, and I will try to answer ASAP._

 _Words in_ _ **bold**_ _are the titles I give the poem, and_ italicized _words are when people talk._ _Underlined_ _are phrases in poems I've asked to use from other authors and added my own lines inside._

* * *

 **Danny Phantom and Young Justice doesn't belong to me, though most of these poems do!**

* * *

 **Omake!**

* * *

 **\- Beginning**

He takes a deep breath,

And steps inside

His hand on the wall

His heart pounding inside

He glances back and sees

His best friends to some degree,

Giving him smiles and a thumbs up,

And he turned back,

Determined that their smiles were for something

Instead of nothing.

And yet, he tripped,

And his hand hit the wall,

And blinding pain seared through him.

Glowing green mist seeps into his soul,

And he opens his eyes to find he is different.

No longer is the Ebony hair and Sapphire orbs,

But now there was Snow white hair,

And Emerald eyes.

He is scared now,

Scared of what he has become,

And his friends are no longer smiling,

And he sees this,

And decides to see their smiles again,

For one last time.


	4. Chapter 4

_If you want to use one of my poems, PM/Review, and I will try to answer ASAP._

 _Words in_ _ **bold**_ _are the titles I give the poem, and_ italicized _words are when people talk._ _Underlined_ _are phrases in poems I've asked to use from other authors and added my own lines inside._

* * *

 **Danny Phantom and Young Justice doesn't belong to me, though most of these poems do!**

* * *

 **Omake!**

* * *

 **\- Change**

Can you tell me why

This life is a lie?

Because all I can see

Is my crimson eyes

That are seething.

Can you tell me why

This world is fake?

Because all I can see

Is what they can take.

Can you tell me why

I lost them way back when,

Because my un-beating heart aches

To see them again.

Can you show me how

I can end this pain

And the tear-less rain?

Because my soul aches

And threatens to break.

Can you show me how

I can end it today?

Because I am hurting

And begging for it to go away.

Can you show me how

I can get stronger?

Because I cannot bear

To see them die

Any longer.

Can you tell me why

You let this happen?

Because I don't know

What I have done,

But I am begging you -

Change what has happened,

And what will occur.


	5. Chapter 5

_If you want to use one of my poems, PM/Review, and I will try to answer ASAP._

 _Words in_ _ **bold**_ _are the titles I give the poem, and_ italicized _words are when people talk._ _Underlined_ _are phrases in poems I've asked to use from other authors and added my own lines inside._

* * *

 **Danny Phantom and Young Justice doesn't belong to me, though most of these poems do!**

* * *

 **Omake!**

* * *

 **-** **Not alone.**

As his voice whispers in your ears,

Warns of cold and lonely years

That turn a wounded heart to stone

And hate that floods a world with tears.

Pain and sorrow, you have known,

Though roads ahead are still unknown.

Remember that this was once said -

"You are not alone."

* * *

 **\- Fakery Tale**

It's a strangely cold night,

A night where even I can fly through the sky

That body of mine disappeared;

Well then, where shall I go?


	6. Chapter 6

_If you want to use one of my poems, PM/Review, and I will try to answer ASAP._

 _Words in_ _ **bold**_ _are the titles I give the poem, and_ italicized _words are when people talk._ _Underlined_ _are phrases in poems I've asked to use from other authors and added my own lines inside._

* * *

 **Danny Phantom and Young Justice doesn't belong to me, though most of these poems do!**

* * *

 **THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR MY STORY, TORN AND FRAYED! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

 **\- So Far**

I was raised in a world of White

Where the only choice

Is to obey the Light.

I was obedient and proper,

But scared of any type of monster.

The Ones of White,

They hated my core.

 _"What did I do to deserve this?"_

I always wondered,

 _"Am I not doing well in the Trials?"_

 _"Or is there another place where I have failed?"_

Strapped to a cold table,

A man sharpens his scalpel

And the sanity leaves his eyes,

I tremble with fear,

Because this is where I could die.

I had a name,

But it was also a number.

 _"Subject Forty Three,"_

Was what they called me

And I had no other title

Other than

Monster,

Freak,

Demon,

And

In-human.

Soon, a master, I was given

And finished was the process

To remove my mind

From reality.

Obey, I did,

Every command.

No complaint uttered,

No hesitation in my stance.

Protecting, I did well,

Something I enjoyed.

It was the only thing that remained,

In my broken mind.

But then I saw them

They were there to harm my master

And protect I did,

Fighting the ones

Who wished no harm to me.

One of them,

A telepath of the strongest kind,

Reached inside my mind

And changed everything

In my life.

Gone was the urge to obey,

And the title of 'Master,'

For I was free,

In a matter of speaking.

Joined their team, Yes I did,

And I found that not everyone

Has evil within.

Friends, they said we were,

And I was confused;

What is that term?

Fall in love, did I to her,

But she loved someone else,

And unknowing left me in the dirt.

Sad I was then,

Because I didn't know why

She didn't see my feelings

And instead went for another guy.

But soon, I accepted it

And moved on with my life

I soon loved another

And she loved me in turn.

Happy, I was;

Satisfied with my life

I went on a mission

And made a friend

Shimmer, she was called

And love her like a sister, I do and did.

But then the one surrounded by the

Tick tock-tick tock

Of hundreds of clocks

Came to me

And he said,

 _"Child of Black and White,_

 _Your life will be full of pain._

 _Neither world will accept you,_

 _And you will always be alone._

 _In another time,_

 _Another place,_

 _You grew up human_

 _As the Ones of White knew not_

 _Of you._

 _Then you died,_

 _Became a half-ghost._

 _Phantom, they called you,_

 _And protect them, you did,_

 _Even if they hated you._

 _And then there would come a time,_

 _In your future,_

 _Where you would become evil,_

 _And destroy both worlds._

 _Terrified, you were_

 _Of this to happen,_

 _And beg me, you did,_

 _For me to change it._

 _And so I changed your fate,_

 _And everyone else's;_

 _This is the timeline you have chosen,_

 _Daniel Fenton,_

 _And I hope you_

 _Have made the right choices_

 _And will not regret the ones_

 _You will make_

 _As time moves forward."_

I woke up, then,

And kept his words to myself.

I was scared of what had been said,

And what it meant.

Time passed, and forget the words,

I did,

Until a day came

When my precious people

Were in danger

Because of me.

A sister, I was given,

By the Ones of White,

And soon she became a daughter to me,

And the girl I love and still do.

But for her safety,

I let her go,

And forget me.

Time passed yet again;

A King,

I became,

Of a world separate from the one I used to love.

Then my daughter vanished;

Gone, she was, from my realm

Leaving only one other option:

She had gone to the world

Where the skies are blue

There is color all over in-between

The ground is solid

And inhabited by the living.

Leave, I did,

The place that became my home,

And angry, I was,

At those who dared to harm

My little Moon.

I entered the world

With the blue skies,

Solid ground,

And living things

And found her smiling

With those that are breathing.

And then I saw,

The girl I loved and still do,

Holding hands with another dude.

Sadness poured through me,

But I brushed it aside -

This was not the time to get pulled in

By the emotional tide.

So thank them, I did,

And surprised, they were,

To see a face

They hadn't seen

For five years.

Leave I did, and return pretty fast,

Bringing my little birdie,

A boy named Crow.

As I stayed and watched the living,

The breathing,

The dying people

I once knew,

I found a smile rise to my lips

And said,

 _"My choice wasn't a bad one after all."_


	7. Chapter 7

_If you want to use one of my poems, PM/Review, and I will try to answer ASAP._

 _Words in_ _ **bold**_ _are the titles I give the poem, and_ italicized _words are when people talk._ _Underlined_ _are phrases in poems I've asked to use from other authors and added my own lines inside._

* * *

 **Danny Phantom and Young Justice doesn't belong to me, though most of these poems do!**

* * *

 **\- Abuse** **by Devianta**

See me crying?

You did this.

See me falling?

I was pushed.

See me praying?

I'm hoping;

I'm hoping you won't knock again.

What if I'm not there;

Does it make a difference?

What if I disappear?

Would it help me?

Would it help any if I vanish?

Would you stop knocking?

Bash down the door,

Blame me for it.

Shatter all the windows;

Say I did it.

What if I walked away,

And say you made me?

What if I go away?

Would it help any?

What if I dove beneath,

And never came up?

Couldn't you make me

See I'm still needed

In this T๏гภ Δηd ƒяαуєd reality?

I'd love to be loved,

And hope to be unhated,

I'd pray that tomorrow's Sun

Would be a little less gray.

I'd do all of this if only

The nightmare would end.

If only I...

Disappear into darkness.

You made me

Vanished into nighttime

And day never came

Cry a thousand tears;

I'll never wake.

You say good-bye;

I'll never speak.

What if I'm not here -

It made a difference.

What if I disappear -

It didn't help.

Would it help any if I vanish?

No it wouldn't.

Would you stop knocking,

If I could.


End file.
